Sentinels
Sentinels are large metallic robots, designed by Bolivar Trask with the purpose of protecting humanity from enhanced threats. After seeing humanity as possible of evolving into something that could lead to its own extinction, the Sentinels allied with Ultron. History Early Beginnings The Sentinel Program was originally developed by Tony Stark himself, who assigned Bolivar Trask one of Stark Industries most gifted technicians, to develop large guardians designated Sentinels to keep the world in order and protect it from threats the Avengers couldn't withstand. These Sentinels would be controlled by an A.I. designated ULTRON, however such an artificial intelligence to power legions of Sentinels did not exist and was regarded as fantasy. However, In 2015 Tony Stark found such a possible A.I. through the Mind Stone and replicated its traits to forge the master of the Sentinels. This proved to be one of Stark's greatest failures as ULTRON would prove to be to intelligent and would bring the Avengers to their knees. In the aftermath, Tony Stark shut down the Sentinel program and reassigned Trask back to his old position within Stark Industries. Restarting the Program In 2016, after the Sokovia Accords were ratified, the U.S secretary of defense Dale Russ put the motion on the floor that, with super hero groups like the Avengers being proven corruptible, they needed guardians that could not be. To this end, Russ hired Bolivar Trask into the government's pay roll so that he may finish what he started with Stark. Over the following years, Trask made progress with the upgrades and overall design of the Sentinels, but still lacked an A.I powerful enough to guide them. Fortunately for Trask, Dale Russ managed to acquire remnants of the Avengers' research along with Baron Strucker's to create a new A.I designated Master Mold. Upon coming online, Master Mold was tasked with both creating Sentinels and destroying any enhanced human threat it would come across. However, MM would prove every bit as corrupt as Ultron, as Master Mold saw that all of humanity had the potential to become enhanced, and so Master Mold turned to Ultron for allegiance. Powers and Abilities * Adaptability: A Sentinel can analyze superhuman powers and weapons used against it and, in a matter of seconds, develop specific ways to counteract them. This information was then communicated to all the other Sentinels. Developed counter-powers include: ** Vibrations to cancel Hawkeye's vibrating arrows ** Scalding steam against Iceman ** An adhesive that canceled out the Living Monolith's cosmic rays ** A protection against Thor's hammer ** Vibrations to cancel the Vision's intangibility * Energy Blast: A Sentinel could offensively project a variety of different energy from their palms, including but not limited to: Plasma, electrons, stun beams and heat. They were also armed with a disintegrator that only worked on inorganic matter. * Flight using jets built into their feet. * Non-Human (Inhuman/Home-Superior) Detection: A Sentinel constantly scanned all the living beings in the immediate surrounding area and were able to determine if they were humans or something else. * Remote Control: A Sentinel could be controlled by a human wearing a specific cybernetic helmet. This control decreased the fighting abilities of the Sentinels. * Robot: Due to its nature, the sentinels were protected by the sheer strength of their skin. They could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, nor by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Stark Industries Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Soldiers Category:Government Officials Category:HYDRA Experiments